The present invention relates to a surgical saw blade comprising a clamping portion and a working area provided with a toothing. Surgical saw blades of the described type are known from the prior art in many different designs. They are mounted on a drive unit by which they can be induced to perform an oscillating reciprocating movement. It is thereby possible to carry out, for instance, precise bone cuts. The saw blades can be guided manually, but it is also possible to use the blades together with templates to produce precise predetermined cuts.
As a result of the planar design of the saw blades, these conceal the working area during specific operations, so that it is difficult or even impossible to monitor the sawing operation optically. That is why it has already been suggested that the working area should be provided with a large recess so that the toothing is only connected via lateral edge portions to the clamping portion. Such constructions, however, are very unstable and do not provide the necessary strength and stability. Further, an exact guidance of the cutting operation is not possible.